grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ungrateful Dead
|season = 3 |number = 1 |image = 301-Nick emerging from plane.png |airdate = October 25, 2013 |viewers = |writer = David Greenwalt Jim Kouf |director = Norberto Barba |guests = Shohreh Aghdashloo as Stefania Vaduva Popescu • Reg E. Cathey as Baron Samedi • James Frain as Eric Renard • Christian Lagadec as Renard's Confidant • Robert Blanche as Franco |co-stars = Mary McDonald-Lewis as Frau Pech (body only) Kamyar Jahan as Miguel Jean-Liu Boucherot as Yanko Michael Agostini as Carter Other Co-stars |objects = |literary = Godfather Death |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the first episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the forty-fifth episode overall. It first aired on October 25, 2013 on NBC. Synopsis 15 minutes before the the conclusion of , Sean Renard is following Eric from his hotel. While at the container yard, Juliette, Monroe, and Rosalee run to get into their vehicle. As soon as they get in, they are surrounded by zombies. Monroe puts his foot on the pedal and slowly drives as zombies are all over the car. He turns a corner and most of the group of zombies are left behind, but a few remain on top of the car. While they are trying to escape, Nick is fighting Baron Samedi on top of the containers, where Nick eventually tackles the Baron inside of one. 5 minutes before the conclusion of "Goodnight, Sweet Grimm" Eric arrives at the container yard with Sean close behind. Inside the container, Nick finds the coffin with a passport with his name and picture. He hears a noise, and quickly turns around as Baron Samedi spits in his face. Sean gets out of his car and watches as Eric walks into the container. Monroe, Rosalee, and Juliette are still driving around the container yard with zombies on the car, so Monroe tells everyone to buckle up and he floors the pedal. Right before crashing into a container, he slams on the breaks causing the zombies on the car to fly off and hit the container. Eric meets with the Baron and observes Nick in the coffin before he closes the top. In the present time, while still trying to escape the zombies, Monroe accidentally drives the car into a hole near a construction site, which causes the car to get stuck. Monroe, Rosalee, and Juliette quickly get out and climb one of the construction vehicles to the top of a pile of containers. Sean finds the door to the container where Eric and the Baron were and slowly goes in. He sees the Baron coordinating two of Eric's workers to carry the coffin with Nick and load it into a van. Once the coffin is loaded, the Baron tells Eric they'll be in the air soon and gets in the van, going the opposite direction to Eric. While watching everyone leave, Sean hears a noise and is attacked by two zombies. He fights them at the same time as Monroe, Rosalee, and Juliette are fighting zombies off of the container they're on. At the precinct, Hank returns from getting his cast off. Wu catches him up on the recent events of the night. As Hank sits down, a panicking Juliette calls as she is fighting off the zombie attackers. Juliette tells him they're at the container yard getting attacked by a lot of zombies, and that she doesn't know where Nick is. She drops the phone while fighting, so Hank tells Wu to round up as many unis as he can and go to the container yard because they have "more of those whack jobs to deal with." On the container, Monroe, Rosalee, and Juliette watch as zombies continue to keep coming with no end in sight. The three of them are starting to get overrun as more and more zombies get in top of the container, so Monroe woges and quickly knocks multiple zombies off the container. Multiple cop cars arrive to the scene with Hank and Wu. Hank tells everyone to open up a container to try to contain the zombies, and that there is an antidote. Juliette yells to Hank from the top of the container that they have to find Nick. Hank then calls Captain Renard who is still fighting zombies inside the container. As soon as he knocks the last zombie out he hears his phone ringing on the ground. Hank asks Renard if Nick is with him and Renard tells Hank that his brother has Nick. They both let each other know that they are at the container yard and Renard heads over to where Hank is. At the airport, the van containing Nick backs up to a private plane as Baron Samedi observes. In the container yard Renard arrives as Hank helps Monroe, Rosalee, and Juliette down from the construction vehicle they used to get on the containers. Renard tells them he tracked his brother to the container yard and that he took Nick to try to get him out of the country, so all four get into Renard's vehicle to go to the airport. Renard tells the group he saw a coffin with Nick in it being transported. He says that with the right paperwork, Nick can be transported out of the country legally. They conclude that the zombie mess was just a distraction to get Nick, and Rosalee says she doesn't think will behave the same as the other zombies because he is a Grimm. Hank calls the airport police and tells them to ground the plane that Nick is on. Two airport policemen arrive at the plane right after Nick is loaded on board and Baron Samedi is boarding. One of them asks for identification while the other goes on the plane to check things out. Inside the plane he notices the coffin and tries to open it, but it is locked. He hears his partner scream outside as Baron Samedi laughs. He hurries outside as his partner collapses. When he goes to check on him, Baron Samedi woges and spits on the cop. In Austria, Stefania extracts the still beating heart from Frau Pech and puts it into a box. She carefully pours a liquid onto the box and tells her sons to bring her Adalind. Back in Portland, the group arrives to the airport and find the two airport cops lying on the ground. They then observe as the plane lifts off the ground on its way to Europe. Juliette tells Renard that he has to do something and Renard says there is nothing they can do because the plane will soon be over international waters. Monroe asks where they are taking Nick, and Renard says likely Austria because Eric can control him there. Juliette slap Renard, saying he better get Nick back since his family is responsible for this. Renard says he will do whatever he can, but he can't stop the plane. Hank receives a call from Wu as the officers get the last few zombies into a container. Hank tells Rosalee that she needs to make a lot more of the antidote and Juliette chimes in, "what about Nick?!?" Renard says he will check with the FAA and once they know where the plane is heading they can intercept. Monroe asks what they are going to do about the airport cops, and since it's too early to treat them, Rosalee says they have to bring them along. Press Release A panicked Juliette, Monroe, and Rosalee enlist Hank’s help in fending off a zombie hoard while trying to figure out what happened to Nick. Knowing the truth, Captain Renard takes measures to help rescue Nick from the clutches of his brother, Eric. Elsewhere, along with the help of the mysterious Stefania, Adalind finds herself facing her most gruesome task yet in her effort to regain her Hexenbiest abilities. Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Cracher-Mortel *Hexenbiest (body only) Images 301-Monroe woged.png 301-Monroe, Rosalee, Juliette.jpg 301-title card.png 301-Baron Samedi woged.png 301-Adalind is accepted.png 301-Airport Cop 1.png 301-Airport Cop 2.png 301-Frau Pech's body.png 301-Frau Pech's heart in the box.png 301-The box with the liquid poured on it.png Promo images Grimm Premiere.png 301-First look.jpg 301-promo.jpg 301-promo2.jpg 301-promo3.jpg 301-promo4.jpg 301-promo5.jpg 301-promo6.jpg 301-promo7.jpg 301-promo8.jpg Script cover 301-Script.jpg|Bitsie Tulloch's script that she Tweeted. Videos Select scene Promo Video Sneak peek First look The Woman of Grimm Sneak peek Cast interviews Crew/Behind the scenes Production Notes *The episode ended with a title card reading "This ain't over yet." *Filming for this episode began on July 15, 2013 *This episode reuses footage from . Continuity *The episode takes place directly after ends. Trivia *The title is a reference to the band, The Grateful Dead. Category:Season Premieres